


I Wish

by orphan_account, plantjimin



Series: Story of Evil AU [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: :), Akashi's wish comes true, M/M, but here's a slight spoiler, companion fic to Under the Oaktree, so shin-chan and kise-kun don't come in till around the end, takes place after You're a Prince I'm a Servant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 08:15:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5960416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account, https://archiveofourown.org/users/plantjimin/pseuds/plantjimin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flow along, little glass bottle<br/>With a message containing a wish.<br/>On the other side of the horizon,<br/>There, it quietly disappears.</p><p>-</p><p>In which Seijuro makes a wish and thinks of a time when Tetsuya was by his side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wish

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Regret Message.

 Seijuro stares at the wide expanse of endless blue that lay before him. The deceptively calm sea reflects the sun’s blinding rays, but Seijuro cannot find it in him to look away.

 

**“Akashi-kun?”**

 

**“Yes, Tetsuya?”**

 

**“Are you aware of the old tradition here?”**

 

**“Ah, are you referring to the practice of bottling wishes?”**

 

**“Yes. It is said that if you write your wish on a piece of parchment, place it in a little bottle and let it flow with the sea, your wish will come true.”**

 

 Seijuro bends down and lets go of the glass bottle in his hand. He watches, fixated, as the glass bottle slowly drifts away. Watches as the sea gently takes the bottle from him.

 

**“What did you wish for, Tetsuya?”**

 

**“I wished for Akashi-kun to grow taller.”**

 

**“Tetsuya!”**

 

**“Just kidding.”**

 

**“Really, Tetsuya? That wasn’t funny.”**

 

**“My apologies.”**

 

 Seijuro gets up slowly, eyes always on the shrinking bottle.

 

 **“What did you** **_really_ ** **wish for?”**

 

**“I wished for Akashi-kun to remain happy for ever and ever.”**

 

**“...”**

 

**“Is Akashi-kun blushing?”**

 

**“Shut up!”**

 

 **“Akashi-kun really** **_is_ ** **blushing.”**

 

 Seijuro grits his teeth. This stupid wish of his would never come true, even so… He still hoped. _Hope. What a foolish feeling._

 

**“Tetsuya, you’re injured!”**

 

**“Oh, that. I’m fine, it’s nothing major. I apologise for making you worry.”**

 

**“Tetsuya…”**

 

  _You always did everything for my sake, all that I wanted. And yet, I was always so selfish and troublesome to you._ Seijuro’s toes curl, digging into the sand. _You, who always grants my wishes, are no longer here. I’m sorry, Tetsuya. Sorry, sorry, sorry. Please… Come back._

 

**“Does this really work, though? After all, it’s just a silly practice tradition made up by poor peasants.”**

 

**“Just believe, Akashi-kun.”**

 

 The bottle bobs in the distance, Seijuro’s tears and a little bit of regret contained in it. _Flow along, little wish._ Seijuro keeps watch as the bottle quietly disappears, swallowed by the distant horizon.

 

 “See you soon, Akashi-kun,” he hears a whisper carried by the wind.

 

 Seijuro smiles.

 

 “Ah, see you soon.”

 

* * *

 

 The first thing Seijuro registers is a bubbly voice.

 

 “Midorima-cchi! Akashi Seijuro is now activated. Condition: normal.”

 

 He hears a deep grunt come from somewhere behind him. Seijuro forces his eyes open and is greeted by a tall man with bright blond hair and a blinding grin.

 

 “Hello! Nice to meet you! I’m Kise Ryouta! Do you know your own name?”

 

 Seijuro narrows his eyes. This man didn’t seem to be suspicious, but one could never be too cautious.

 

 “My name’s Akashi Seijuro.”

 

 Kise claps his hands, seemingly elated. _This man… How strangely energetic._

 

 “Good, good!” Kise exclaims, “Let’s introduce you to someone!”

 

* * *

 

 Seijuro can’t believe his eyes. _No way. How -_

 

 “Okay! Akashi-cchi, this is-”

 

 “Tetsuya,” Seijuro breathes, cutting Kise off.

 

 Seemingly impassive blue eyes stare back at him.  A boy just a tad shorter than himself with teal-blue hair and pale skin stands before him. There was no mistaking it. It was Tetsuya.

 

 “Tetsuya? Oh my god, Tetsuya, it really is you!” Seijuro babbles, too overcome with emotion, “Tetsuya -”

   
 “Um,” Tetsuya interrupts, “Not to be rude, but who are you?”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry not sorry


End file.
